


Позже и никогда

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smoking, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Колби случайно видит его около запасного выхода, на перекуре. Не случайно, но это не имеет значения.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 1





	Позже и никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Упала в амброллинс и ни о чём не жалею.  
> В этом нет смысла. Больше ни в чём нет смысла.
> 
> Всё это ради юста и ни на какой реализм не претендует.  
> Совпадение с реальными людьми совершенно случайное. Все гиммики принадлежат создателям.

Джейми Нобл сказал ему, что они подписали контракт с новичком. Возможно, оба молодых таланта в дальнейшем будут в одной группировке, но это ещё открытый вопрос.

Колби смотрит несколько боёв, в котором восходящая звезда хардкора селит приём, где при неверном движении можно заработать открытый перелом. Но, в целом, движется уверенно и временами красуется, не забывая работать на публику. Перетекая из одного состояние в другое так легко.

Сет думает, что этот парень не останется в FCW надолго. Таких быстро переводят в основной ростер.

Моксли вызывает интерес. И как потенциальный коллега, и как возможной соперник, и как напарник. К тому же, на тренировке он единственный игнорирует всех. И Колби кажется, что тот просто с трудом привыкает к новому коллективу. Может, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Не то что бы здесь все слишком общительные.

Но ему хочется помочь.

Лопес прекрасно помнит, что такое быть чужим в компании.

Джонатан, Джон, скоро Дин — у Колби нет привычки путать сценические имена, но тому идут они все — не участвует в общем разговоре. Переодевается, глядя себе под ноги, и мнёт пачку сигарет в руках, словно задумываясь, стоит ли курить сейчас.

В раздевалке шумно, но Лопес выпадает из общего возбуждения, слишком увлечённый своим наблюдением.

Он даже пересмотрел пару промо, чтобы составить себе более полный портрет человека напротив.

«Я уничтожу тебя! Сломаю кости, раздроблю зубы и нашпигую стеклом!» — Сет хотел бы стать тем, о ком Моксли говорит с таким жаром. Даже если это неприкрытая ненависть.

Слишком сильное чувство, от такого не отказываются.

Это вовлекает, это подкупает. А ему нравится, когда соперники заражены идеей, когда элементы сюжета перетекают в жизнь. Это напоминает… отношения. Кажется, даже более близкие, чем у него есть сейчас.

А вот о таком он старается долго не раздумывать.

Колби случайно видит его около запасного выхода, на перекуре. Не случайно, но это не имеет значения.

Джонатан вряд ли заметил его. Он курит, запрокинув голову, глядя в тёмное небо, и качается с пятки на носок.

Лопес смотрит на него довольно долго. Наверное, все десять минут, положенные на первый матч для разогрева зрителей. Кто-то из стаффа окликает его — время выходить. Он бросает последний взгляд на Джона и, уже слыша свою тему, поспешно направляется к рингу.

Всё, что происходит последующий час, уже история. Наверное, достаточно хорошая, потому что зрители перенимают горячечное возбуждение и звучат эхом происходящего на ринге.

И после, стоит только отойти от камер и скрыться от временами хрипящих колонок, всё это оседает приятной усталостью на плечах. И полным расслаблением, словно все эмоции он оставил там, выплеснул во время обмена ударами и прыжком с верхнего каната.

Он стоит, привалившись к косяку двери, глядя на переобувающегося Джонатана. Зажав сигарету в зубах, тот неторопливо зашнуровывает кроссовки.

Колби думает как к нему лучше обратиться. Гребаные полвторого ночи.

— Ты как? — сипло тянет он.

Вопрос, должно быть, звучит странно, учитывая, что им просто нужно выйти из центра, разойтись по домам и успеть поспать перед завтрашней тренировкой. И перекусить — да, было бы неплохо.

Джонатан вскидывает голову и вытаскивает сигарету изо рта, выдыхая дым.

— Хорошо. А ты как?

И отвечает вовсе не удивлённо, у него тоже хватает терпения на что-то вроде вежливости в полвторого ночи.

Подсохшие волосы вьются кудряшками, делая его на десяток лет моложе. Так и тянет прикоснуться, отвести от глаз, заправить за ухо.

— Последний прыжок был неудачным. Думаю, ты это ощутил.

— Ты нимб уже снял, что ли?

— Что?

— Ну, нимб. Такая, — Джонатан показывает руками круг, сигарета всё ещё у него во рту, — штука. Ангелам выдают.

Колби фыркает, но ничего не отвечает. Улыбка почему-то просится на губы.

— Как первый матч?

— Нормально.

Джонатан без подначек и острых фраз вызывает не меньше эмоций, чем внутри четырехугольника. Колби не смог бы объяснить, даже если б захотел. Просто не может. Только смотрит теперь в открытую, теребя рукав своей толстовки.

Почему-то кажется, что сейчас придёт Джейкобс, недовольно ворчащий, что уже пора ехать, а он тут застрял. И они сядут в машину, чтобы двинуться дальше. Как будто он вернулся на пару лет назад. И тот титул снова у него в руках.

Как будто он снова Тайлер. И у него есть возможность не оглядываться на судей, на рефери, даже на зрителей. Без одобрения и порицания. Творить веселую дичь на ринге и получать от этого удовольствие. Как Гуд.

Сейчас, когда он по-хорошему вымотан, то, что было с ним всего-лишь полгода назад, вызывает лишь приятную ностальгию. И желание вернуться, всё повторить. Память предательски окрашивает воспоминания яркими красками.

Хотя никогда и ничего не было легко…

Джонатан, уже полностью собравшийся, хлопает его по плечу и направляется к выходу.

Слова, что он не собирался озвучивать, неожиданно громкие в пустом помещении.

— Эй! Нимб остался в отеле. Заходи как-нибудь, покажу.

Джонатан не оборачивается, но поднимает руку вверх, салютуя двумя пальцами.

Тайлер знает, что такие, как он, не отказываются. Джонатан будет идти до черты, когда Блэк сам захочет отступить. Так же, как не делают это на ринге. Это ведь всего лишь шутка. Которая может далеко зайти, но ведь всё равно останется шуткой.

Тайлер знает, но Сет готов попробовать.

На самом деле, он только что выставил себя обычным придурком. И даже представляет, что возможный будущий напарник просто скажет «забей», если поднять эту тему потом, если вообще вспомнит об этом разговоре. Лучше просто не придавать этому значения.

Но через день Джонатан приходит. Он тушит сигарету о банку с пивом, прежде чем войти в приглашенно распахнутую дверь. И тут же тянется закурить новую.

Проходит внутрь, оглядываясь, и без вопросов устраивается на диване.

— Угощайся, — Джон протягивает ему ещё одну запотевшую банку.

— Гуд, верно?

— Неа, не угадал.

— То есть на сегодня — Джон?

— Наверное, в этом есть смысл. Завтра подписание контракта, смена имени. И я стану кем-то другим.

— Работаешь над новым гиммиком?

— Есть пара идей.

Они сидят почти плечом к плечу. По телеку крутят какой-то боевик, один из тех, который можно начать смотреть с любого момента, ничего не потеряв.

Он не придаёт значение сигаретному дыму.

И разговор вроде бы совсем ни о чём, удерживает его внимание.

На фоне теперь матч из Джексенвилля, а здесь хриплый смех Джонатана и холодное пиво.

— Разница в том, что этого начинает не хватать. Крови, проволоки и стекла. Знаешь, я могу тебя ударить на ринге, но это будет сегмент, где нет места настоящей драке. Там, не всегда, но часто, ты и в жизни этих мудаков ненавидишь. И нет типа… э, градации. Он бьёт тебя, ты — его. И разницы между тем, как ты ударишь и как ударят тебя — нет. Ты знаешь правила игры…

— Как ты вообще связался с CZW?

— Это что, интервью? — он хрипло смеётся.

— Просто мог попробовать договориться с…

— Мне не нужно никому лизать задницу, чтобы чего-то добиться, — обрывает его Джонатан.

И за этими словами Тайлеру слышится он сам, когда не хотел действовать у всех на поводу. По чужим подсказкам.

Ему слышится Моксли, чья злость постоянно норовит выплеснуться на оппонента.

Хотя он легко отвлекается на другую тему. Например, на участие в некоторых сомнительных направлениях борьбы на ринге.

— Думаешь, мне бы там повезло больше?

— Какой ответ ты ждёшь? — теряется Тайлер.

— Честный. Ладно, не принимай на свой счёт, — Джонатан теребит сережку в ухе, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

Колби думает о том, зачем его вообще пригласил, и не находит ответа. Наверное, это просто напряжение последних дней — оторванность от друзей, обида его девушки и некоторые юридические проблемы с подписанием контракта.

Джонатан медленно подаётся вперед — не так, как на ринге, когда нужно удержать визуальный контакт и прочитать противника — как если бы хотел его поцеловать.

Тайлер замирает, глядя в его глаза. Позже, он будет часто вспоминать об этом, глядя в глаза соперников. Потому что именно этого странного оцепенения уже не будет.

Так близко, что он против воли замечает маленький порез у него на щеке. И вдыхает дым от его очередной затяжки. Когда он понимает, что мучительно ждёт прикосновения губ…

— От тебя пахнет апельсиновым соком. Есть ещё?

— Закончился.

— Чёрт, — тянет Джонатан притворно. — А я так хотел.

И отстраняется так легко, словно ничего и не было. Словно не было этой провокации.

Тайлер злится. Хочется выбить дерьмо из этого ублюдка.

Он сжимает в кулаках толстовку Джона, не зная, хочет ли оттолкнуть его или притянуть ближе.

И понимает, что был прав — дойти до черты. И пересечь её. Джонатан сделал бы это легко, играючи. Только зачем-то оставил ему шанс всё свести в шутку.

Вечер заканчивается вместе с матчем. С победой Ястребов Джексенвилля. С опустошающим… стыдом.

Это ведь он начал, верно?

Джон, на сегодня Джон, поворачивается к нему, уже стоя на пороге. Он поводит плечами, словно скидывая что-то, и ломает не зажженную сигарету в руке.

— Знаешь… не позволяй им стащить твой нимб.

Он уходит, но неразрешенное напряжение остаётся, как и сигаретный дым.

Тайлер думает, что завтра они прояснят этот момент.

Но они больше никогда не возвращаются к этому разговору.

***

Сет привыкает. Понедельник — запись шоу на ро, через пару дней запись смэкдауна, среда — тёмный матч. К наркотическому подъёму перед выходом на ринг, где теперь тысячи людей скандируют его имя. Привыкает катастрофически быстро.

Как и любого наркотика, этого перестаёт хватать. Так же, как нагрузок на занятиях кроссфитом. Дин, как тот, кто давно сидит на этом, предлагает переключаться. Сет сдержанно отвечает сквозь зубы, что переживёт.

Как и любой наркоман — он срывается.

Разговоры в три утра. В Атлантике догорает солнце. У Дина есть сигареты, у Сета — остатки кофе. То, что между ними, всё ещё сродни той негласной ненависти. А, может, это лишь он так думает, потому что ждёт. Ждёт того, что больше не повторялось. Ждёт провокации, намёка, возможности выплеснуть скопившееся внутри.

То, что оставил позади Сет Роллинс. То, что всё ещё не выразил Тайлер Блэк. Не доиграл. Не пе-ре-жил.

А Колби, вот здесь, между ними.

Джонатан, почему-то всё ещё сидящий рядом с ним, тянет хриплым сонным голосом: «Это как кипящая в венах кровь».

Это ведь строчка песни? Или нет?

Сет считает, что это дурацкая фраза. Ему нравится, как она звучит. Потому что ощущается так же.

Дин, теперь Дин, говорит на камеру. Очередное промо для их фьюда. Сет смотрит на него по ту сторону — теперь только так он может получить эту порцию живых, неподдельных чувств. Искренности в каждом слове.

— «Ты выкладываешься на десять, я — на все одиннадцать! Я всегда немного лучше».

Сет всегда ответит, он не будет уклоняться от матча: «У тебя был огонь в глазах! Так чего тебе не хватило? Ты хотел драться со мной? Вот он я!»

Но теперь-то они напарники. Теперь нет смысла нарываться на драку. Теперь ни в чём нет смысла.

Когда камера выключается, Джонатан спокойно выдыхает. В нём не осталось злости. Он смешно фыркает своим мыслям и предлагает по пиву.

Колби не хочется пива. Колби всё ещё хочется Джона Моксли. Но теперь у него есть Дин Эмброуз и будущая совместная работа в основном ростере WWE.

И он должен… смириться?


End file.
